Sunflowers And Sonatas
by ZacDOnocai
Summary: The beauty of Spain. Two boys on a vacation. What could possibly go wrong? A short, fluffy Rane fic.


**Yep, another short, fluffy Rane fic. But never fear, I plan on writing some Demon!Klaine and some Jogan in the near future!**  
><strong>Reviews and concrit are appreciated. :)<strong>  
><strong>Enjoy!<strong> 

* * *

><p>"So, enjoying the trip so far?"<p>

"Well, I get to spend it with you, so of course I am!"

This little getaway was exactly what Reed and Shane needed, especially after all the commotion of Dalton and Windsor. The two had stepped foot into Spain a day ago, and the place was magnificent. The architecture, the nature, the people and the food – it was a wonderland for their senses. Deciding to wander the quaint towns and rural roads together rather than going to the tourist hot-spots, the boys finally had some time to wind down and relax. But one thing stood in their way.

They were lost.

And it was nearing sunset.

Reed fumbled hurriedly with a map while Shane pulled out his cell phone to call for help.

"Damn it," he cursed, turning to Reed. "There's no signal out here. Can you find us on that thing?"

"No, I haven't yet." His fingers poked around the edges of the huge map, as Reed struggled to make sense of where the two were stranded, turning and twisting the piece of paper almost comically. "Nope. I give up," he sighed. "I guess we're going to be stuck here for a while."

There was a thoughtful silence, then, while the boys tried to come up with a plan.

"Well..." Shane began, pacing and looking either way up the loose-gravel road they'd been following, "...This road's gotta lead somewhere, right? And if worst comes to worst, we'll be camping out tonight." He turned back to Reed and shrugged. "Wanna try it?"

Reed made a concerned face, and then shrugged too. "It's worth a shot."

So the pair made their way slowly down the little dirt road, searching for someone or something to help them find their bearings and the way back to the city.

The sun gradually began to drop, and Shane glanced over at Reed for just a single moment. His light curls gleamed softly in the light, claret tones highlighted by the colours of dusk. Sunlight glinted off of his eyes and lips, and his skin looked warm to the touch. Without wasting another second, Shane reached out and took Reed's hand in his own, and when the smaller boy looked up at him, surprised and pink, there was nothing more that Shane could do but smile.

Suddenly, though, Reed stopped in his tracks.

"Oh, God..."

Shane looked back, confused.

"Oh, my God, Shane..." Reed gasped, staring out to the distance. "...Look..."

The boy turned to find where Reed was looking.

Far before them was a sea of bright yellow sunflowers, lit in tones of burgundy and gold by the setting sun. They swayed gently in the breeze, sending a sweet aroma straight toward the boys, as if to beckon them closer. Beyond stood a majestic mountain, glistening in the light.

"...It's beautiful."

Before Shane knew what was happening, Reed had taken his hand again and was now pulling him toward the golden field like a child at a playground. They ran into the mass of flowers, laughing and twirling and dancing together without a care in the world. This went on for hours, until dusk turned to evening, and they lay in the middle of it all, arms around one another, in the soft moonlight.

Silence.

Shane hadn't spoken for at least an hour, and it appeared that he was asleep. Just quietly, Reed began to sing to himself, waiting to drift off.

_All those days, watching from the windows  
>All those years, outside looking in<br>All that time, never even knowing  
>Just how blind I've been<em>

_Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight_  
><em>Now I'm here, suddenly, I see<em>  
><em>Standing here, it's all so clear<em>  
><em>I'm where I'm meant to be<em>

He looked up at the taller boy, whose ochre hair fell over his eyes in swirls, and whose embrace was much warmer than Reed had expected. He turned away once more, smiling contentedly.

_And at last I see the light  
>And it's like the fog has lifted<br>And at last I see the light  
>And it's like the sky is new<br>And it's warm and real and bright  
>And the world has somehow shifted<br>All at once everything looks different  
>Now that I see you...<em>

Unbeknownst to Reed, Shane had been awake, only dozing, and he softly joined the performance.

_All those days, chasing down a daydream  
>All those years, living in a blur<br>All that time, never truly seeing  
>Things the way they were<br>Now he's here, shining in the starlight  
>Now he's here, suddenly I know<br>If he's here, it's crystal clear,  
>I'm where I'm meant to go...<em>

Facing one another, the pair sang together and overlapped their lines fluidly, as though the beautiful Disney duet was written just for them.

_And at last I see the light  
>And it's like the fog has lifted<br>And at last I see the light  
>And it's like the sky is new<br>And it's warm and real and bright  
>And the world has somehow shifted...<em>

The two boys locked eyes, entwining their hands in each other's hair, and their lips melded together.

_All at once, everything looks different,  
>Now that I see you...<br>Now that I see you._


End file.
